mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Доктор Кабаллерон/Галерея
Четвёртый сезон Дэринг Доунт Dr. Caballeron touches the ring S4E04.png Dr. Caballeron with the ring S4E04.png Daring Do incapacitated S4E04.png Dr. Caballeron 'That's Dr. Caballeron to you' S4E04.png Daring Do talking to Caballeron S4E04.png Caballeron talks about his plan S4E04.png Daring Do warns Caballeron S4E04.png Rainbow and Daring find Caballeron's camp S4E04.png Dr. Caballeron and henchponies eating S4E04.png Caballeron and henchponies look at Daring Do S4E04.png Daring Do drops bag of bits S4E04.png Daring Do offers bits for the ring S4E04.png Dr. Caballeron -did have another buyer- S4E04.png Dr. Caballeron -we have a deal- S4E04.png Caballeron and henchponies scared S4E04.png Ahuizotl roars -Caballeron!- S4E04.png Dr. Caballeron frightened S4E04.png Dr. Caballeron fleeing S4E04.png Шестой сезон Страннее фанатских историй Rainbow passes by ponies in Ahuizotl costume S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron at the Daring Do convention S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron face-hoofs S6E13.png Caballeron --all this fanfare around my archenemy-- S6E13.png Caballeron looks at colt dressed as Daring Do S6E13.png Caballeron disturbed by Daring Do fanfare S6E13.png Salespony shows pamphlet to Dr. Caballeron S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron throws pamphlet away S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron asks about Caballeron booth S6E13.png Salespony pointing to Caballeron booth S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron --I do not see the likeness-- S6E13.png Rogue carrying a Daring Do body pillow S6E13.png Caballeron tosses body pillow on the floor S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron leading his henchponies S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron --don't want to spend any more time-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --that's a great character-- S6E13.png Caballeron and henchponies cross in front of screen S6E13.png Caballeron and henchponies about to capture Rainbow S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron emerges from the shadows S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron --you must work for her-- S6E13.png Rainbow pointing at Dr. Caballeron S6E13.png Rainbow pointing at the jungle S6E13.png Quibble --this guy's accent is all over the place!-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --no offense-- S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron looking embarrassed S6E13.png Quibble Pants talking to Caballeron S6E13.png Caballeron talks about the Temple of Chicomoztoc S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron --as good as mine!-- S6E13.png Caballeron --I just need the Amulet of Culiacan-- S6E13.png Quibble --you came up with this over-complicated plot-- S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron --I wouldn't call it over-complicated-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --okay, we're done here-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants leaving the scene S6E13.png Caballeron commands Biff to retrieve Quibble S6E13.png Biff galloping after Quibble Pants S6E13.png Biff beats up Quibble off-screen S6E13.png Biff sets Quibble in front of Caballeron S6E13.png Quibble Pants --you can keep her money-- S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron smacks Quibble's hoof S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron glaring at Quibble Pants S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron --I'm the mastermind here!-- S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron --you will remain here until-- S6E13.png Caballeron --if she wants you back in one piece-- S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron --she will give me the amulet!-- S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron --tie them up!-- S6E13.png Caballeron holding the Griffon's Lock S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron --proof that you are an agent-- S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron --I will continue my search-- S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron --don't go anywhere-- S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron laughing evilly S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron leaves while cackling S6E13.png Caballeron --we should thank you for escaping-- S6E13.png Rainbow, Quibble, and Caballeron looking behind S6E13.png The Temple of Chicomoztoc revealed S6E13.png Caballeron --make sure they are secure this time-- S6E13.png Caballeron holds Rainbow and Quibble hostage S6E13.png Rainbow Dash --you'll never get away with this!-- S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron smug --won't I--- S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron --Daring Do is too noble-- S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron gloating to Quibble S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron --no witty remarks this time-- S6E13.png Quibble --this isn't the official Daring Do Experience-- S6E13.png Quibble --a bunch of incompetent ponies-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --any level of safety!-- S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron in utter confusion S6E13.png Quibble ranting to Rainbow and Caballeron S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron --watch where you are stepping-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --I don't take orders-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --some second-rate performer-- S6E13.png Quibble --Supervillain School of Bad Accents!-- S6E13.png Rainbow and Caballeron frightened S6E13.png Caballeron and henchponies run away S6E13.png Caballeron and henchponies running away S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble catch up with Caballeron S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron pulling a wall lever S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron searches for Rainbow and friends S6E13.png Caballeron and henchponies drawn by sound S6E13.png Temple wall collapses behind Caballeron S6E13.png Cipactli roars at Caballeron and henchponies S6E13.png Caballeron and henchponies screaming S6E13.png Cipactli chasing Caballeron and henchponies S6E13.png Седьмой сезон Дэринг Ду уходит? Broken Somnambula in the village square S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron appears in a cloak disguise S7E18.png Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie watch A. K. run away S7E18.png Mrs. Trotsworth points at cloaked Caballeron S7E18.png Rainbow, Pinkie, and A. K. listen to Caballeron S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron speaking at the Get On Inn S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron continues to badmouth Daring Do S7E18.png Somnambula villagers listening to Caballeron S7E18.png Rainbow Dash starts addressing the villagers S7E18.png Rainbow Dash talking about Ahuizotl S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron starting to lose the crowd S7E18.png Rainbow Dash -if Ahuizotl had gotten away- S7E18.png Rainbow Dash -would have been swallowed up!- S7E18.png Rainbow Dash inadvertently badmouths Somnambula S7E18.png Rainbow Dash -I had no idea how special- S7E18.png Rainbow Dash -I bet if she were here- S7E18.png Caballeron speaks out against Daring Do again S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron badmouths Daring Do yet again S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron -our symbol of hope!- S7E18.png A. K. Yearling leaves Somnambula in shame S7E18.png Crowd in the village square dispersing S7E18.png Rainbow Dash crying for A. K. Yearling S7E18.png Rainbow Dash tearfully glares at Dr. Caballeron S7E18.png Rainbow -what did Daring Do ever do to you- S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron removing his disguise S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron reveals himself to Rainbow Dash S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron looms menacingly over Rainbow S7E18.png Caballeron laughs maniacally at Rainbow Dash S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron -when I saw you- S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron -would not be far behind- S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron -leading her right to me- S7E18.png Rainbow Dash in a state of panic S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron -break Daring Do's spirit- S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron -I can't have you running off- S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron whistles to his henchponies S7E18.png Caballeron and henchponies surround Rainbow Dash S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron and henchponies drag Rainbow away S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron in the pyramid skylight S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron -the shame of losing your dear friend- S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron taunting Daring Do S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron -that ancient magic from the legend- S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron -no flying in the pyramid!- S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron -good luck, Daring Do!- S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron laughing evilly at Daring Do S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron and henchponies speed across the desert S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron and henchponies about to leave Somnambula S7E18.png Daring Do appears in front of Caballeron and henchponies S7E18.png Daring Do -not so fast, Caballeron!- S7E18.png Daring Do, Rainbow, and Pinkie surround Dr. Caballeron S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron surrounded by heroes and villagers S7E18.png Daring Do -you were just trying to sully my name- S7E18.png Daring Do -free to steal whatever you wanted- S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron -of course that was the plan- S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron -I just wanted the glowpaz- S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron -then I saw an opportunity- S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron -write you out of the story for good!- S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron laughing about his evil scheme S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron gets in Daring Do's face S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron -it didn't take too much to convince- S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron -you were a villain!- S7E18.png Daring Do -you're wrong, Caballeron- S7E18.png Daring Do -I'm never going to give up hope- S7E18.png Daring Do and villagers glaring at Dr. Caballeron S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron -she ruined your statue!- S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron -you're fools to believe in her!- S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron looking at the angry villagers S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron growling over his foiled scheme S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron and henchponies run out of Somnambula S7E18.png Mrs. Trotsworth puts up anti-Dr. Caballeron poster S7E18.png Разное Daring Do and the Forbidden City of Clouds cover.jpg Season 4 poster.jpg Dr. Caballeron series 3 trading card.jpg Dr. Caballeron series 3 trading card back.jpg MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg en:Dr. Caballeron/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей